Compressor systems, such as oil lubricated compressor system, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, some oil separation systems employed with or as part of compressor systems may not adequately separate oil from air. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.